kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rikloud/Riklouds movie and game blog
Hi my name is Samuel Coons I am also known as Samwise and on the Internet I'm known as Rikloud and this is my blog about movies and games. About twice a week I'm supposed to write about a movie or a game and by the end of the term I am supposed to be an "expert" at those things. Feel free to post comments Rikloud 14:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok so here is my second entry I will talk about Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. This is a game created by Square Enix for the Nintendo DS it is about a boy named Luso Clemens who is transported to a different world through a magick book he goes on many adventures and meets many new friends before he is finally able to go home. this is a really fun game with many fun missions and even more hours of gameplay than missions I give this game 5 stars Rikloud 14:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I have recently been watching a movie called Call Me Madam. It is an older movie starring Ethel Merman, George Sanders and Donald 'O Connor. Ethel Merman plays Sally Adams, a popular New York hostess who becomes ambassador to a country called Lichtenburg, George Sanders plays Cosmo Constantine, Lichtenburgs foriegn minister who meets Sally and falls for her. Donald 'O Connor plays Sally's press attache' who goes with Sally and meets the princess. Call Me Madam is an amazing movie with good and funny lines as well as songs. 5 start Rikloud 18:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) This weeks game entry will be about the Megaman Star Force series. This series for the Nintendo DS is licensed by Capcom and is in my opinion the best of the Megaman series yet. Geo Stelar is a normal boy who became very withdrawn and depressed after his father disappeared 3 years earlier until he meets an alien named Omega-Xis. Omega-Xis (more commonly known as Mega) is a violent freeloading alien who ran away from his supposed home planet to get revenge on on the king who had destroyed his real home world. Geo and Mega combine to become Megaman, a hero who gains many friends and admirers and eventually saves the world a current total of three times (once for each game.). These games have an amazing battle system, many side quests to distract from the main story and even give you items that really help, as well as extra story available after the main story is finished that will push your gaming abilities to their limits. 5 stars. Rikloud 17:40, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Now for a movie entry, I debated on which movie to use and finally decided on The Lion King this movie contains many well known actors such as Jonathan Taylor Thomas (As young Simba), Matthew Broderick (As older Simba) and James Earl Jones (as Mufasa) (for those who don't recognize the name his most well known role was the voice of Darth Vader). This movie is so well known that I don't think I need to describe the story. there are many amazing songs which have won awards for the film. There have been many controversies over the film though personally I think that people who are bashing on the Lion King and other Disney movies are people who have way to much time on their hands and have nothing better to do. The Lion King has many sequels spin-offs and appearences in other shows and even games (most notably Kingdom Hearts) 5 stars. Rikloud 14:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok now the game will be Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks. This is obviously a nintendo game for the DS. Princess Zelda plays a bigger role in this game than ever before because now she is a playable character. Despite this fact the game is still really hard in fact what this game lacks in length it more than makes up for in sheer difficulty. it has amazing music and epic battles and I've even read that you get different endings depending on how you answer one of the games questions. 5 stars Rikloud 14:12, April 23, 2010 (UTC) hmm... What movie should I talk about now?... I think I'll go with Eragon. The book that this movie was based off of was soooo much better. I guess the people who made it didn't have much money to work with but then again they had enough money for awesome special effects. the acting wasn't the best I've ever seen and they left out very big and important parts from the books and even gave some major characters small parts. Though Sapphira and Brom were played pretty well it wasn't enough to save the movie. 3 stars (3 is the lowest rating I usually give to anything so...) Rikloud 14:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Now this game I'm talking about now is Might and Magic:Clash of Heros. This game (For the DS of course) is one of the most awesome games ever made. There are 5 characters and each have their own story and army. First is Anwen, an elven hunter who must prevent a war with the humans and save her friend Godric. after Godric is saved the story moves to his campain. He is a human knight who goes to the capital city of the Griffin Empire (his home) where he and his entire family have been considered traitors so he must infiltrate the city and defeat the evil Count Carlyle to clear his family's name. third is Fiona. Fiona is Godrics younger sister, during the Prologue she was wounded during a Demon attack on their camp and fell through a portal into the wastelands of Heresh. she wakes up to find that she has become a ghost. Her whole campaign tells of her journey to earn her life back. Next is Fiona and Godrics brother, Aiden. Also during the prologue Aiden found a weapon known as the blade of binding which lets him control demons and fell through the portal into Sheog the demon prison he seeks revenge agaist Azexes the demon who attacked the camp and killed his father the Blade of Binding soon fuses itself to his arm and changes his appearence as his thirst for revenge turns him into something unrecognizable. last is Nadia a young wizardess who gains a special power which she must use to stop not only the demons but her own power crazed father. this game has an excellent story and an amazing battle system that combines puzzles and stategy for amazing fights. 5 stars Rikloud 14:31, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts